História
Ao longo da série Portal, você assume o papel de Chell, uma jovem mulher presa dentro do complexo Aperture Science. Chell é forçado a resolver testes de diferentes graus de dificuldade em câmaras concebidas por um AI-ido-trapaceiro chamado GLaDOS. Durante as fases iniciais do teste, Chell é concedido o uso do dispositivo de bolso Portal (vulgarmente referido como o Portal Gun), uma peça de equipamento desenvolvido pela abertura Science que permite Chell para criar portais que actuam como portas entre si, permitindo Chell para percorrer rapidamente as áreas ou chegar a lugares normalmente inacessíveis. Portal Portal tem duas partes distintas, as câmaras de teste e a fuga. Act 1: As câmaras de ensaio O jogo começa com Chell despertar em um Vault Relaxamento, onde é informado pela voz de GLaDOS vindos de alto-falantes, antes de ser libertado através de um portal. O jogador é introduzido para o processo de teste e mecânica, pouco depois, a obtenção do Handheld Portal Gun. Como Chell faz o seu caminho através de câmaras de teste torna-se claro a instalação é desprovido de vida humana e GLaDOS está testando Chell por sua própria definição distorcida de "ciência". Em toda a instalação são "tocas" escondidos, contendo rabiscos loucos de uma pessoa invisível alertar outros de GLaDOS. Motivando Chell com a promessa de bolo no fim do teste, Chell é colocada através de testes de complexidade crescente. Quando Chell já não é de qualquer utilidade para GLaDOS, ela tenta matar Chell, baixando-a em um incinerador. Pensando rapidamente, Chell escapa um destino de fogo usando o dispositivo portátil Portal, e ela faz o seu caminho através do mecanismo interno através do poço de manutenção. Act 2: A fuga Enquanto Chell está fazendo seu caminho através da instalação, GLaDOS tenta atraí-la de volta com promessas de bolo e uma festa, e afirma que a tentativa de assassinato do jogador foi um mal-entendido. Quando ela percebe suas tentativas são em vão, resorts GLaDOS para insultando Chell, continuando seus esforços para matá-la. Eventualmente Chell atinge covil GLaDOS ', onde ela finalmente fica cara a cara com o AI desonestos. É revelado que GLaDOS havia assassinado todos na facilidade usando neurotoxina mortal. GLaDOS agora tenta fazer o mesmo com Chell. Utilizar o dispositivo Handheld Portal, Chell derrota GLaDOS, removendo seus núcleos AI e depositá-los em uma próxima Incinerador Intelligence emergência, resultando em uma grande explosão que sopra um buraco no telhado arrastando tanto Chell e GLaDOS para cima. Chell desperta para encontrar-se acima do solo no estacionamento da instalação, com a queima restos de GLaDOS em torno dela. A 03 de março de 2010 patch modificado o final para que Chell é arrastado de volta para a instalação de pelo invisível Bot Partido Escort. Portal: Still Alive Portal: Still Alive é uma porta XBOX Live Arcade de Portal, com conteúdo adicional na forma de novas câmaras avançadas, inspirado pelo Portal: a versão flash, com nenhum material adicional história. Portal 2: Lab Rat The Rat Lab comic preenche a lacuna entre o Portal e Portal 2, que nos introduz Doug Rattmann, um cientista da Aperture Science que sobreviveu ao Neurotoxin após a primeira ativação GLaDOS 'no Traga sua filha ao dia do trabalho, o que a fez auto-conhecimento e iniciou um bloqueio da facilidade, e matou a maioria dos cientistas com neurotoxina. Parte 1 Parte 1 segue Doug Rattmann como ele está rastreando Chell através do Centro de Enriquecimento. Ele está tendo um monólogo sobre a realidade e como a mente vê-lo, e é mostrado para ser psicótico, forçado a tomar ziaprazidone sic para conter os efeitos de sua esquizofrenia. Através da história, ele carrega um Cube Companion que ele ouve falar com ele e dando-lhe conselhos. A história principal é também cruzaram com flashbacks do período durante o qual GLaDOS ainda estava sendo construído, que mostram o envolvimento de Rattmann no projeto. Logo depois de descobrir Chell, parece que ele não tomou a medicação por um tempo, e ele leva seus dois comprimidos finais, contra o conselho do Cube Companion não tomá-los. A primeira de flashback é mostrado, com um Rattmann mais jovem de ouvir dois colegas dizendo que colocar câmeras nas câmeras, algo que uma pessoa não identificada não é suspeito. Enquanto ele corre através da instalação e faz outro mural, Chell atinge Câmara de ensaio 19, e, finalmente, câmara de GLaDOS ', onde ela destrói ela. Em seguida, outro flashback definido na câmara GLaDOS 'é mostrada. Há Rattmann é visto trabalhando com seu colega Henry, que compara sua descoberta com GLaDOS para descobrir Einstein da relatividade e NASA alcançar a Lua. Rattmann expressa suas dúvidas sobre a confiabilidade GLaDOS ', desde que ela sempre tenta matar todo mundo quando está sendo alimentado. De volta à realidade, Rattmann chega para a superfície, onde ele acha Chell é. Quando ele encontra-la, o Partido Escort Bot está arrastando-a de volta para a instalação. Em seguida, um terceiro de flashback tem Henry mostrando Rattmann a recém-criada Núcleo moralidade, que é suposto para amortecer desejo GLaDOS 'para matar. Mais uma vez de volta à realidade, o Cube diz Rattmann fugir enquanto ele está fora, mas sensação de que ele é responsável por toda a confusão, ele prefere voltar para dentro, e salvá-la. Parte 2 Parte 2 abre com Doug Rattmann atravessando as entranhas da instalação. O Cube Companion lhe informa que o anti-psicótico ele tomou na Parte 1 está começando a funcionar, como o cubo desaparece lentamente ao silêncio. Doug encontra Chell em sua Cryo-Câmara no centro de relaxamento, onde o Partido Escort Bot colocou ela. Ele decide tentar salvá-la, obtendo a Cryo-controle, mas as Torres Sentry bloquear seu caminho. Encontrar um painel na parede, ele rapidamente percebe que a destruição GLaDOS 'tocou a rede elétrica principal, e que todos os Cryo-Chambers ter ido off-line, como resultado, incluindo Chell da. Doug, em seguida, tenta executar passado as torres, mas é atingido. Tempo para um outro flashback, desta vez definida após GLaDOS inundou o Centro de Enriquecimento com ela neurotoxina. Rattmann, aparentemente a única sobrevivente, é hostilizado por GLaDOS sobre sua esquizofrenia como ele escapa da instalação de testes principal. Enquanto GLaDOS continua a insultar e manipulá-lo, Rattmann consegue chegar à sala de arquivo onde ele encontra arquivo de Chell, declarando que ela é o "único", em seguida, coloca-a no topo da lista de teste Assunto. De volta à realidade, Rattmann está deitado no chão, ferido pelas Torres, alcança a sua Companion Cube, mas perde a consciência. Outro flashback começa, envolvendo Henry ter uma conversa com GLaDOS. Durante a conversa, ela diz que perdeu todo o interesse em matar desde que ela foi equipado com um Core e moralidade que ela gostaria de realizar uma recriação do experimento do gato de Schrödinger durante o "Bring Your Cat to Work Day". Ela diz que, adicionadas às caixas e os gatos, ela precisa de um pouco de neurotoxina. Henry, sem saber de suas intenções maliciosas, aceita, "contanto que ele é para a ciência", selando o destino dos funcionários. Doug recobra a consciência, e sua esquizofrenia voltou. O Cube pode falar novamente e pergunta sobre Chell sendo o "único" e como Doug sabia que ela é, ao que ele admite que foi só um palpite. O Cube, então, diz Doug para corrigir Cryo-Unit de Chell na grade de reserva para reiniciar seu suporte de vida, que funciona, mas mantém Chell em um sono eterno, até que ela está acordado ", vivo e morto, até que alguém abre a caixa". Exausto, Rattmann rasteja na cama de um Vault Relaxamento e, presumivelmente, adormece. Mais tarde foi revelado pela Valve que Rattmann estava morto há muito tempo antes dos acontecimentos de Portal 2 de fontes?. No chão, arquivos de Chell espalhar no chão, mostrando que ela não deve ser testado, como ela é "anormalmente teimoso e nunca desiste. Nunca." Portal 2 Singe-Player Capítulo 1: A visita de cortesia / Capítulo 2: ''a bota Fria'' Na sequência dos acontecimentos de Portal 2: Rato do laboratório, Chell é acordado de 50 dias mais tarde em seu quarto relaxamento, que tem a aparência de um quarto de motel, para um "exercício obrigatório de bem-estar físico e mental". Depois de um breve "exercício", Chell retorna ao seu sono. Ela é acordado uma quantidade indeterminada de tempo mais tarde (a mensagem pré-gravada diz "Olá, você ter adormecido por - Nine Nine Nine Nine Nine Nine NI -. Dias"), para o aviso porteiro sala de uma explosão iminente núcleo. O quarto dela está em um estado de abandono, e logo, uma voz desconhecida a cumprimenta. Ao abrir a porta ela se vê cara a cara com um Core Personalidade que se apresenta como Wheatley, a AI jovial responsável pela instalação de armazenamento de assuntos de teste. Depois de advertir Chell da probabilidade de ela ter dano cerebral grave, Wheatley move a câmara de relaxamento através da instalação de armazenamento, batendo várias vezes e quase destruindo o quarto, o tempo todo reclamando sobre a enorme responsabilidade de cuidar dos assuntos de teste. Depois de navegar com sucesso o espaço para a instalação principal, Wheatley instrui Chell para ir recuperar o Dispositivo Handheld Portal, uma vez que serão necessários para a sua fuga a partir da instalação. Ao adquirir o dispositivo com sucesso, Wheatley e Chell fazer o seu caminho para a câmara GLaDOS 'onde Wheatley afirma uma cápsula de escape para a superfície está localizado. Eles encontram a câmara parcialmente destruído, com a vida selvagem coberto em todos os lugares, e no meio da câmara encontra-se o corpo sem vida de GLaDOS. Navegando para a sala de disjuntor sob a câmara, Wheatley tenta localizar o infrator para o elevador. No processo, ele inadvertidamente reinicializado GLaDOS. Amargurado com a causa de sua morte, ela esmaga Wheatley e atira-o para longe antes de cair Chell no incinerador de Inteligência de emergência, para a sala de incinerador. GLaDOS instrui Chell para recuperar o Handheld Portal Dispositivo dual-portal, antes de guiá-la de volta para câmaras de ensaio da instalação. Fixação da instalação discriminado enquanto Chell é novamente submetido a um teste, GLaDOS, amargurado com o seu assassinato, informa Chell que sua caixa negra forçou-a a reviver seu próprio assassinato novo e de novo "para sempre". Capítulo 3: O Retorno / Capítulo 4: Uma surpresa . Quando GLaDOS não está assistindo, Wheatley saia de trás de uma parede da câmara de teste e revela que ele sobreviveu seu encontro com GLaDOS. Ele pede Chell para jogar junto com o teste até que ele descobre uma maneira para que eles escapem. GLaDOS 'provocações se tornam mais vingativo, em um ponto de fingir reunir o "órfão" Chell com sua família. Torna-se claro que Chell não tem muito tempo de sobra, como GLaDOS insinua sua utilidade está chegando ao fim. Enquanto na câmara de ensaio, a alimentação é cortada e Wheatley revela-se por trás de um painel de parede, sob a falsa impressão GLaDOS não pode detectá-lo. Quando ela faz, ele e Chell fazer uma corrida para ele através da instalação interna com GLaDOS que tentam travar o seu progresso. Capitulo 5: ''A Fuga'' Ao longo do caminho, eles passam a exposição 'poder de batata ", realizada no malfadado' Traga sua filha ao dia do trabalho '. Ao fazer o seu caminho através da instalação de produção de Torreta, Wheatley revela que ele planeja sabotar as Torres e fornecimento neurotoxina para que, quando eles enfrentam GLaDOS ela vai ser desarmado. Eles realizar com sucesso o seu plano, substituindo o modelo Turret principal com uma torreta com defeito e utilizar portais para redirecionar uma térmica Desânimo Beam para cortar as linhas de abastecimento de neurotoxina. Esperançoso, eles fazem o seu caminho para a câmara GLaDOS 'mais uma vez para um confronto. GLaDOS, mais uma vez, tenta matar Chell mas não teve êxito devido a sabotagem do de Wheatley e Chell. É neste ponto que o Anunciador informe de que o núcleo central, GLaDOS, é de 80% corrupto e porque Wheatley está presente, uma transferência de núcleo é inicializado. Isso requer a aprovação de ambos os núcleos, e quando GLaDOS objetos, um empate é atingido. O locutor informa-lhes que um associado impasse é necessária para pressionar um botão de resolução impasse para a transferência do núcleo de ocorrer. GLaDOS tenta desesperadamente para bloquear Chell de fazê-lo, mas não teve êxito, ea transferência de núcleo ocorre. Wheatley é transferida para o corpo 'GLaDOS e ela é removido do poder. Em clima jubiloso, Wheatley envia Chell em seu caminho para a superfície. Ele começa a rir, mas torna-se extraordinariamente poderoso para Wheatley. Ele abaixa Chell volta para baixo, falando sobre como ele fez isso. GLaDOS zomba dele, dizendo-lhe que Chell fez todo o trabalho, e em um acesso de raiva, ele a leva para além do núcleo e coloca-a em uma bateria de batata. Ele diz Chell que ele é o chefe agora, e que ela já não pode mandá-lo ao redor. "Batatas" é, então, mostrado fora; A tentativa de Wheatley para humilhá-la. É neste ponto GLaDOS revela que Wheatley foi projetado para ser um idiota, a fim de amortecer inteligência GLaDOS 'para que ela não iria tentar matar todo mundo na instalação. Irritado com essa revelação, Wheatley joga-la no elevador com Chell e em um acesso de raiva despedaça o elevador para baixo, onde o piso elevador entra em colapso, e caem nas profundezas do estabelecimento. Capitulo 6: A ''Queda'' Cair várias milhas para baixo, Chell acorda e se vê nas próprias entranhas do Aperture e as ruínas da antiga instalação, antes de testemunhar os GLaDOS batata sendo raptada por um pássaro. Chell faz o seu caminho através das ruínas e entra através de uma área fechada para encontrar a antiga instalação de Aperture Science. A gravação de voz desempenha, dando boas-vindas ao visitante Aperture. O orador se apresenta como Caverna Johnson, fundador e CEO da Aperture, e introduz o seu secretário, Caroline. Como Chell faz seu caminho através da instalação antiga via esferas de testes, Gruta Johnson guia o leitor através dos testes, enquanto gradualmente revelando a história por trás Aperture. É descoberto que Caverna Johnson fundou a empresa na década de 1950 como um fabricante de cortinas, tornando-se um bilionário self-made, antes de expandir em uma empresa de pesquisa de ciência. Ele construiu as instalações em minas grandes de sal sob Michigan, com a intenção de competir com Black Mesa. Entre ações judiciais contra sua companhia por vários percalços e sua rivalidade pessoal com Black Mesa, que ele alega roubou grande parte da pesquisa de sua empresa, Gruta Johnson é executado lentamente a empresa para o chão. É revelado que em um movimento equivocado na década de 1980, ele comprou $ 70000000 no valor de rochas lunares para moer. O gel resultante era tóxico, e Caverna Johnson cai gravemente doente. Chell está reunida com os GLaDOS batata, encontrados em um ninho de pássaro, e GLaDOS insiste que eles precisam para parar o Wheatley corrompido antes de suas ações causam a destruição da instalação. Capitulo 7: ''A Reunião'' Ao viajar com Chell, GLaDOS vem através de um retrato de Cave Johnson e Caroline, a quem ela encontra vagamente familiar. Ela, então, encontra-se inconscientemente repetindo uma conversa entre Caroline and Cave Johnson. Altamente estressado, ela consegue sobrecarregar sua bateria e desliga temporariamente. A voz de Johnson caverna nas gravações agora soa frágil e é claro sua saúde está se deteriorando rapidamente. Em uma última tentativa para sobreviver, ele instrui seus engenheiros para iniciar a pesquisa em inteligência artificial, de modo que sua mente pode ser transferido para um computador. Irritado com o estado de coisas, ele instrui seus funcionários que se ele morrer antes do AI for concluída, Caroline é para tomar conta das instalações, contra a sua vontade. Ele também informa-los de que ela pode tomar o seu lugar no AI. Não há mais gravações são feitas, mas torna-se claro que a mente de Caroline foi inserida no AI, e é agora uma parte de GLaDOS. Aprender esta, atitude GLaDOS 'lentamente muda. Ela começa elogiando o progresso de Chell, e alega ter virou uma nova página. Ao fazer o caminho de volta até a instalação, e Wheatley, GLaDOS observa um cartaz sobre paradoxos do robô e surge com um plano para parar Wheatley quando enfrentá-lo. Capitulo 8: ''A Coceira'' Chell e GLaDOS voltar a encontrar a facilidade no caos. Vários colapsos do núcleo estão em andamento enquanto Wheatley tem sido ocupado modificando as câmaras de teste do seu agrado, incluindo Frankenturrets construindo - grosseiramente feitas andando Turret / Ponderados híbridos de armazenamento de cubo. Eles enfrentam Wheatley e GLaDOS tenta pará-lo, apresentando-lhe um paradoxo lógico. Ele falhar enquanto ele calmamente fornece uma resposta falsa, aparentemente imune a seus efeitos. Os Frankenturrets, no entanto, curto-circuito, com humor, indicando que eles são mais espertos do que Wheatley. Tendo Chell e GLaDOS de volta em suas garras, Wheatley obriga-os a realizar seus testes, revelando a necessidade de testar é uma 'coceira' hardwired para o sistema de AI. Inicialmente Wheatley está satisfeito com o teste, mas logo a euforia de ver Chell e GLaDOS sendo testado desgasta fora, como ele constrói uma resistência à resposta eufórico. Crescendo frustrado com eles, Wheatley sugere que ele tenha encontrado outros assuntos de teste (P-corpo e Atlas) e que ele tem uma "surpresa para morrer" em breve. Ele solta a surpresa inicial, quando Chell pisa em um armadilhado Placa aérea Fé, que transporta Chell e GLaDOS para uma plataforma cercada por placas de esmagamento perfurantes. Capitulo 9:''A Parte em que ela te Mata'' Escapando da armadilha, Chell e GLaDOS fazer a sua fuga através da instalação interior, evitando as tentativas de Wheatley para matá-los. Eles vêm em uma sala contendo núcleos corrompidos rejeitados e GLaDOS formula um plano. Ela fica para trás para realizá-lo enquanto Chell faz seu caminho para o covil de Wheatley para o confronto final, onde ele revela a facilidade de auto irá destruir em seis minutos. Eles fazem batalha e durante seu curso, Chell consegue anexar 3 núcleos corrompidos em Wheatley. Isso resulta em uma corrupção do núcleo de 100% e o anunciador intervém para iniciar uma transferência de núcleo. GLaDOS insere-se como o núcleo substituto e se apressa Chell para pressionar o botão de resolução impasse. Wheatley, antecipando esse resultado, tem armadilhado no botão e ele explode como Chell tenta pressioná-lo. Ela sobrevive a explosão, para o desdém de Wheatley. Com o último de sua força, ela agarra o Dispositivo Handheld Portal e atira um portal na superfície da Lua. Os portais resultantes causam tudo no quarto para ser sugado para dentro do vácuo do espaço, mas Chell consegue pendurar por agarrar o Wheatley em pânico. GLaDOS utiliza um braço mecânico para separar Wheatley de seu corpo, que é então sugada para o espaço, e puxa Chell volta através antes de fechar o portal. Chell acorda mais tarde para encontrar um P-corpo preocupado e Atlas olhando por ela e GLaDOS de volta em seu corpo e de volta ao comando da instalação. Ela agradece Chell por ajudá-la a encontrar Caroline dentro dela, antes prontamente apagar todos os vestígios dela. Ela revela que ela tornou-se cansado de tentar matar Chell, e que o melhor curso de solução é dar Chell o que ela quer. Sua liberdade. Ela envia Chell em seu caminho para a superfície, onde ao longo do caminho ela está serenata por um Opera Turret. Chegar ao topo de uma porta se abre, e Chell sai em um pitoresco campo de milho ensolarado, onde a porta prontamente fecha atrás dela. Levando-se em sua liberdade, GLaDOS surpreende Chell por jogar fora o Cube Weighted Companion ela incinerados no Portal ea porta para baixo para a instalação é fechado fechado. O jogo termina com um Wheatley melancólico flutuando sem rumo no espaço, admitindo que ele lamenta suas ações. Co-op Curso 1: ''Edifício de equipe'' Curso 2: ''massa e velocidade'' Curso 3: ''Luz intensa As superfícies'' Curso 4: ''Excursão de Funis'' Curso 5: ''Gel de Mobilidade'' Trivialidade * A fim de aprofundar a história em Portal 2, a Valve originalmente destinado a incluir uma exposição dentro da instalação Aperture Science, um composto de diferentes dioramas que apresenta vários aspectos da empresa e sua filosofia. Os dioramas foram finalmente cortados antes do lançamento final. Categoria:Gameplay Categoria:Spoiler